


Bet On It!

by crissy_writes_garbage



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Public Masturbation, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, asmodeus is the lust avatar for a good reason, beel is a Good Boy, no beta we die like men, pls tell me what you think!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crissy_writes_garbage/pseuds/crissy_writes_garbage
Summary: You should've known better than to make a bet with a demon, specially if it comes to something under their domain.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	Bet On It!

After two weeks of constant studying and tutoring, you had finally taken and passed a test for the literacy class. Being an exchange student, and also a human, you really struggled with the writing and reading of the native tongue of the devildom. Asmodeus had taken it upon himself to congratulate you by taking you out on a spa day, any other day you would have declined the invitation but given the circumstances you decided that you absolutely deserved it.

After getting a manicure and pedicure, full body massage and the facials you both had on, you were finally left alone to relax in the very soft lounging chairs with Asmodeus.

A delighted sigh escaped your lips without your notice, making the Avatar of Lust chuckle, “Enjoying yourself?”

You turned your head slightly to look at him, a content smile on your lips, “Very much so! Thank you for this Asmo, you really didn’t have to.”

The caramel blond gave you a charming smile in response, “Well I ended up getting myself pampered too, so think nothing of it except a favor.” He turned his head back to the ceiling and closed his eyes, “Not to mention the stress my brothers put you under to pass this test, you looked like you needed some way to unwind. Normally I’d offer my… personal services~ as a way to relieve stress,-” you raised an eyebrow at his implication “-but I wouldn’t do anything you didn’t want me to do to you.” This time he opened only one eye to look at you, a coy smile playing on his lips, “Unless of course you would like me to taint your purity?”

You let out a small laugh at his flirting, “My purity? What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Ahh~ don’t tell me my little _ doesn’t even know about the naughty things adults do at night?”

That’s when something clicked for you. Despite his constant flirting, not even once has Asmodeus really implied that he wanted to have sex with you. You talked it up to him just not thinking you as attractive, after all he (as well as his brothers) was an otherworldly beauty, whereas you were just another face in the masses. It made complete sense to you, so you never really questioned anything. However you never really considered something.

What if they all collectively assumed you were a virgin, someone who has never been exposed to any sexual content at all?

Surely that wasn’t…

...Could it?

You turned your body fully towards him, “Asmo?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think I’m a virgin?” He opened his eyes quickly and turned to you, his eyebrows furrowed in question. You saw him visibly gulp, “Well, aren’t you?”

You let out a bellyful of laughter at his question, confusing him even further. “I can’t believe this, do I really give off a vibe of being a total and complete pure maiden to you? Really?” you managed to say in between giggles. Asmodeus confusion quickly turned to irritation, “Well it’s not like that’s something someone outwardly says! Besides, I’ve never seen you flirt or try to seduce someone at RAD, so how am I supposed to even know!” he pouted.

You sighed with a smile, “Fair enough, I guess I just kind of assumed that as the Avatar of Lust you would just sort of sense it?” 

He fixed his hair with one hand, his facial expressions going back to his ever present teasing smile, “It doesn’t work like that, I can influence someone’s lust but it has to be present first. I’ve never sensed anything like that around you, so I just assumed you’ve never been exposed to that sort of thing.” you hummed in acknowledgement.

“Well?”

It was your turn to look confused, “What?”

Asmodeus's smile widened, “Come on~ You can’t leave me all hot and bothered now, I want to know how naughty you’ve been~” He sing-sanged, you thanked the facial for covering the blush you felt on your cheeks. “H-Hey! Why would I tell you anything about that!”

“How mean! After I bring you out here and pamper you with my hard-earned money, I’m just trying to become closer to you and you’re just here for my money!” the caramel blond lamented dramatically. You hummed with a pout present on your lips, he really didn’t have to have spent all that money on all the pampering and he did so anyways. Perhaps you overreacted a little since you don’t really exchange sex stories with boys, but things down in the Devildom were a little different.

“Okay okay, sorry. How about this? You can ask me three questions about my sex life and I’ll answer honestly, however if I ask you any type of thee question you have to answer truthfully too! Deal?”

He gives you a semi-dubious smile, “Deal.”

  
  
  
  


You had walked yourself straight into an unknown trap with that conversation. 

Asmodeus had asked about the naughtiest thing you had ever done with a partner, to which you answered ‘car sex in front of your parents house’. He had not expected that answer from you, thus he started to tease you about how you might be lying about it. Even going as far as saying that since you’re so noisy as it is, there’s no way you could’ve done it without getting caught which made you exclaim that you ‘could totally be quiet during sex with no effort’.

Sensing an opportunity, his light orange eyes locked on yours like prey. Using your stubbornness against you, he proposed a simple bet: If you could keep completely quiet during dinner with a vibrating bullet during dinner that night, he would treat you to a shopping spree with no budget limit.

You should've known better than to make deals with a demon, especially if it is about something that’s within their domain.

One quick stop at a nearby sex shop later, you both had arrived back at the House of Lamentation with a little time to spare before dinner. After giving everyone their greetings, you went up to your room and locked the door behind you. You pulled out the vibrator from the bag, which you had half a mind to hide inside another one to lessen suspicion. It was a very pretty pastel pink color and as you read through the instructions, it seemed it had various settings from which to choose from.

Further reading also mentioned that to turn it on or control it, the user or partner should have the app downloaded into their D.D.D. You would be lying if you were to say the thought of having a vibrator on or in you in public didn’t excite you, but you were nervous about losing your bet with Asmo and letting the brothers know just how kinky you could get. 

It was one thing for Asmo to know, it was another different one to have all of them know.

A chirp from your D.D.D. pulled you from your thoughts, the first message was from Mammon:

“Dinner is gonna be served soon, if you don’t want to get your plate eaten  by 

Beel then you better hurry to get here!”

“And I’m just saying that because I don’t want you to complain later about not

getting to eat anything! Don’t get any funny ideas!”

  
  


You smiled at his message, replying with a quick “I’ll be there soon.” The second message was from Asmodeus:

“If you want to back out, this is your last chance. There’s no shame in

admitting defeat♪”

Your reply back was quick:

“I never back down from a challenge.”

And with that, you change into a long sleeved black shirt that cuts at your midriff and a matching black circle skirt that starts at your waistline and ends at your mid thigh. You place the bullet laying flat against your clit and walk out of your room and towards the battlegrounds: The dining area.

  
  


Lucifer, who was sitting at the head of the table, is the first one to greet you as you walk inside, “Good evening _, I presume your outing with Asmodeus was enjoyable?” he says with a gentle smile, you take the seat between Leviathan, who is at the left of Lucifer, and Mammon while you answer. “I did, it was a really nice outing.”

The red eyed demon chuckled, “I’m glad to hear that.” Asmodeus and Satan walked in soon after you, with the eldest of the two taking the seat across from you and your challenger at Lucifer’s right side. Without skipping a beat, Asmodeus easily joins into the conversation, “It was a really enjoyable outing, I think _ and I might’ve become a little closer too because of it~” he sing-sanged. 

The white haired demon at your left protests, “What’s that supposed to mean?! Ya think you’re the only one who can get close to _?!” Asmodeus chuckles, “I’m just saying that _ and I deepened our friendship, don’t get so worked up over nothing numbskull~” 

Mammon slams his hands on the table in indignation “HEY!”. You grab his forearm, getting his attention, “Don’t let his teasing get to you, if you keep reacting he’s gonna keep pestering you.” you offered with a smile. Mammon huffed and crossed his arms, looking the opposite way. “Whatever! Let’s just start eating before Beel gets here and leave us with nothing.”

At the mention of his name, Beelzebub walks in with Belgephor underneath his arm. Once they sit down everyone starts serving themselves their portions, you expect for Asmodeus to had already started his torture but to your surprise the next ten minutes go by without anything happening. You think that maybe he had forgotten about the bet you made and you cheer for yourself internally, if he forgot then that means you win by default which makes you excited for what you would be making him buy for you in that future shopping spree.

A couple of more minutes pass by and you find yourself in the middle of a conversation with Satan about a book series you both had read, it was about an orphan boy who finds out he’s the sole heir to a wealthy wizard family and he now has to fight for his birthright as well as for his acceptance in the wizard community. Satan was explaining how although the world building the author had made was incredible, their plot had quite a couple of unsolved mysteries that never got addressed. “It just seems so pointless to introduce a problem like the enslavement of sentient magical creatures and say it’s a problem and allude to it being solved but then never really mentioning it again? Like they had a good plot idea but left it halfway and got distracted by another different plot idea. You know what I mean?”

You nod in agreement, “I get what you mean, I wish the author could've-” you shut your eyes and take a sharp breath. The small bullet against your clit starts to tremble in what you assume is the lowest setting, the unexpectedness of it heightening the dull pleasure.

“_? Are you okay?” Satan asks concernedly, you let out a deep breath and place a hand against your cheek, “Sorry, I bit my tongue while talking.” Mammon laughs from where he is next to you, “Haha, what kind of moron bites their tongue while talking? You’re gonna have to be more careful when you speak _!” 

You give an airy laugh in response, sparing a quick glance at Asmodeus only to notice he’s been staring at you the entire time. From the other side of the table, Beelzebub slows down his eating, looking at you in concern, “I know how much it hurts when you bite yourself,-” he takes a quick gulp of juice, “-it has happened to me before when I eat too fast. Be careful _.” he says before resuming practically inhaling the food in front of him. 

“I will, don’t worry too much, Beel.” you say with a smile, spreading your legs open slightly to alleviate the sensation of the bullet. Since it was in the lowest setting it didn’t completely rile you up, but it did affect you enough that you could feel the pleasure becoming more and more present in a very slow pace.

You hear a chirp from your D.D.D. and you go to unlock it, it was another message from Asmodeus:

“Nice cover ♪”

“However, did you know the app to control the vibrator comes with a

minigame feature?”

Minigame feature?

“Ahh~ This game totally blows!” Asmodeus complains loudly, getting the attention of the self-branded otaku of the household. Leviathan looks up from his phone for the first time the entire diner, “It probably it’s just you who sucks, typical of a normie to blame the game mechanics when it’s them who totally undermine and under appreciate what the developers and creators worked hard to make.” he replies quickly with contempt. 

Asmodeus pouts cutely, laying his chin on his hand “Hmph, well since you’re so good at games and stuff why don’t you help your cute little brother pass this level?” he says, offering his device to Leviathan.

Oh.

_ Oh. _

**_Oh no._ **

Lucifer sighs, “Levi, I thought we agreed that you wouldn’t be playing games all dinner anymore.” 

Thank the _ Lord _ for Lucifer, oh wow that’s a sentence you never imagined thinking.

Leviathan groans, leaning all the way back on his chair “The agreement said that I couldn’t play games for no more than half an hour at dinner and if I have my time right, I still have about five minutes to use. I wouldn’t be breaking any rules if I just take five minutes to beat this level right?” he reasoned, already reaching for Asmodeus’s D.D.D.

Another huff escapes the eldest brother, “I believe you’re correct. Don’t think I won’t time you however.”

“Yeah okay, I won’t need more anyways I’m sure.” he says while analyzing the screen. Without looking up, he throws a question at Asmodeus, “Why are you playing a rhythmic game?”

He smiles coily in return, “It’s a game a lot of people were  _ excited  _ to play recently! It had good reviews too, a lot of _ pleased _ players in the reviews~” he says, giving you a hidden smirk. Without warning, you feel the vibrations starting to change frequencies. Leviathan scoffs, “This is such a noob level! I can’t believe you got stuck here LOL!”

Your grip on your utensils tightens as you try your best to concentrate on eating and also keeping the pleasure from driving you wild. Slowly you lean back on your chair, closing your eyes and letting a soft exhale through your nose. “Hey _, you okay?” Mammon, oh sweet attentive Mammon asks from besides you. You slowly open your eyes and look at him, “Yes.” The vibrations slowed down to a pace that was making it harder to pretend like your panties weren’t starting to get soaked. “I guess I’m just a little drained from the test today.” 

“Then, why don’t you retire to your bedroom already? Tomorrow is a Saturday so you can take the day to recharge.” Lucifer offered. 

“Do you not want her here anymore Lucifer? Why,  _ I _ actually quite enjoy _’s company.” Satan rebuffed for no other reason than to antagonize the Avatar of Pride. Without skipping a beat, Lucifer picked up his cup “I, too, enjoy her company. However, if _’s feeling rather drained from her day today still then I would like to let her properly rest.” he takes a sip and gives Satan a smug look, “ _ I _ am not so childish that I would force her to stay when she would rather retire for the night.”

Satan’s face contorts in indignation, the fork on his hand ready to snap in half at his attempt to hold back his temper. The slightly tense atmosphere would, in any other day, make you nervous, but today you couldn’t help but think how fucking hot it would be to have Satan fuck his frustrations out on you.

Next to you, Leviathan groans at the game in front of him. “Why won’t this stupid level end?! It’s been three minutes!” With every stroke and shift of his fingers you could feel your climax getting nearer and nearer. You wondered if Leviathan was just as good with his fingers as he was with that game, and then you remembered how he is indirectly fingerfucking you through a fucking minigame.

You could feel your panties sticking to your skin, you clamped your legs shut in fear of leaving a puddle behind but the squeezing only intensified the feelings of the vibrator. Satan gives Lucifer a condescending smile, “Then why don’t you ask Belphie to go to his room to sleep too? He already fell asleep on the dinner table but I’m sure his bed is more comfortable. But you only thought to ask the human, that doesn’t help your case, Lucifer.”

You knew that the atmosphere was tensing up slowly but you didn’t care, the food you had put on your plate long forgotten. And even without looking you could tell Mammon and Beel were getting worried that a serious fight would break out, but you also knew that Asmodeus was still monitoring your reactions, waiting for your breaking point.

“You know very well he sleeps almost anywhere and he absolutely hates being woken up, Beel would take him to their shared room regardless. I fail to see the issue here.” The raven haired brother challenged, Satan narrowed his eyes at him readying to rebuke when-

  
  


“Oh my, do you  _ feel good _ _?” Asmodeus suddenly asks, shifting the entire focus on you. 

You could feel the heat radiating from your body, your face was probably flushed too. Your breath was somewhat uneven due to Leviathan’s merciless tactics, having everyone staring at you and knowing that Asmodeus was enjoying watching you slowly come undone due to his manipulations was driving you insane. He wasn’t named the Avatar of Lust for nothing, and your imminent orgasm was proof of it.

“Hey, you’re not coming down with a fever are you?!” Mammon exclaims. You clear your throat, trying your best to keep your voice steady. “I’m okay, don’t worry.”

“Soup is good for a fever, why don’t you have some of mine?” Beelzebub offers, raising a bowl to be passed to you. “Really,” your voice comes out meek, “I’m okay.”

“It certainly doesn’t appear so.” Lucifer interjects, “I cannot allow you to be stubborn about this, please go rest. I’ll provide the necessary medicine, you just worry about recovering your health.”

Leviathan hums from next to you, “Just go, I really don’t want to get whatever normie germs you have because you don’t want to drink medicine or whatever.” His eyes are still trained on the screen and you can finally see how fast his fingers move. You have to bite your lips to keep a moan from forming.

Finally, you lock eyes with Asmodeus for a split second. He looks at you like you’re his prey and on his lips you see a sadistic smile, he could see right through your lusty haze. How, despite everyone thinking you’re coming down with a fever, you’re actually really fucked out and he hasn’t even done a thing. Seeing him, enjoying your pleasure and knowing how quickly you’re losing your focus because it feels  _ that good,  _ it’s doing way more than you knew it could. You hear noise coming from your left side and it occurs to you that Mammon has been rambling about something for a minute or two.

Asmodeus still holds your gaze and he mouths something discreetly at you: ‘Come for me.’ And fuck you couldn’t hold it in anymore, you really needed to fucking come and you didn’t care who knew or heard! You move forwards at the same time Mammon was handing you the soup plate Beelzebub offered, the contents end up falling all over you at the same time you reach your breaking point.

“Ah~ FUCK!” you yell, startling Leviathan and making him drop Asmodeus D.D.D., you grip at whatever is closest -Mammon’s hand- and you feel your legs shaking as your orgasm travels through your body. 

“Way to go butterfingers! Dropping hot things on sick and defenseless people really doesn’t make a good case for who should be taking care of _ while recovering from a fever.” Satan snaps at Mammon. Flustered, the white haired demon clenches his fists and crosses his arms “W-Whatever! It wouldn’t have happened had it not been for Beel insisting on taking a last sample, three times!” 

You look down at your clothes, the good news is that since they were black no stains would show. The bad news is, you were soaked through your shirt and panties, plus there's a good chance of there being a wet spot when you stood up.

  
  


A gentle hand grabbed your hand and helped you up from your seat, “I guess it’s my turn to play nurse~” Asmodeus’s alluring voice came from behind you. “I’ll help _ to her room and look after her for tonight.”

“T-thanks”

He beams at you in response, Lucifer nods in agreement while he pinches the bridge of his nose in what looks like annoyance. “Very well, I’ll deliver the medicine later then. But before that, why don’t you stay behind, Mammon.” The second oldest brother squirms in the spot, “It seems we have some matters to discuss.”

“C-come on Lucifer, it was an accident!”

“A very preventable one at that.” Lucifer replies with an innocent smile that hides his true intentions.

As you walked further out the noise from the dining area became less and less loud, you wanted to yell at Asmodeus for playing so unfairly but you hadn’t set any rules beforehand and you were still riding the high from one of the best orgasms you’ve had in some time. “I’ll give you credit for being so crafty in ways to hide your excitement, _.”

You blushed, looking in the opposite direction “W-well, I did tell you that I was good at being quiet.” He chuckled, “Sorry for doubting you.”

You reached your bedroom door sooner than you would have thought, leaning against the wall you finally looked at properly, “Then, does this mean I win?”

Asmodeus gives you a coy smile, “Only because you did so much better than I originally thought you would.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

He chuckled, “Well for one, by the time Beel was handing you the soup it was already cold. Levi was extremely engrossed in the game to care about any outside distractions, Satan and Lucifer were at each other's throats tonight so their attention wasn’t fully on you. Mammon is, well, Mammon. And once you put huge amounts of food in front of Beel, nothing else really matters.” he lists off, holding out a finger for each person he mentions.

You blink at him, still not getting his point, “Okay?”

“Belphie doesn't take kindly to being woken up from his sleep right?”

“Yes?”

“Then, why didn’t he shake awake when you came?”

_ Oh. _

Your face deepens to a brighter red color in embarrassment, gaining another chuckle from Asmodeus “Which means, that somebody in there noticed and probably figured out what was going on~ Ahh~ But the expression you gave were so good, I’ll give this bet to you for it too~ We’ll go shopping soon then okay?”

“Wait- Asmo!”

“Sweet dreams _!” he cheers while leaving to his room.

  
  
  


You really should’ve known better than to make a bet with a demon.


End file.
